Carbon nanotubes are a novel carbonaceous material having extremely small size and extremely large specific surface area. Carbon nanotubes have interesting and potentially useful electrical and mechanical properties, and have been widely used in various fields such as emitters, gas storage and separation, chemical sensors, and high strength composites.
US20120251766A1 discloses a method for forming a carbon nanotube composite. The method includes the following steps. A substrate having a surface is provided. A carbon nanotube structure is disposed on the surface of the substrate. The carbon nanotube structure includes a number of carbon nanotubes. The carbon nanotubes define a number of micro gaps. The substrate and the carbon nanotube structure are disposed in an environment filled with electromagnetic waves such that the surface of the substrate is melted and is permeated into the micro gaps. However, a patterned carbon nanotube composite structure cannot be formed in US20120251766A1.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for making carbon nanotube composite structure that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.